


Nighttime visits

by Sojka



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Late Night Writing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:16:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojka/pseuds/Sojka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor sneaks in his little brother's bedroom and has sex with him.<br/>Just some porn from Loki's point of view, where he is sometimes getting lost in his thoughts and sensations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime visits

**Author's Note:**

> So it's late and I'am stressed because of my thesis -due monday- and I just wanted to write some porn. Turned out weird.  
> Anyway, archive is big enough, you can find something else to read :-)

Loki listened to his door closing. He didn't say anything, didn't move. He kept laying in his bed on his side, back to the door. A few seconds later the mattress behind him dipped. Big, hot hand was laid on his shoulder. He turned around and welcomed his brother in his arms. Thor kissed him.  
It was often like that. Most of the nights, actually. Thor came to him, hidden under the cloak of night, and made love to him, held him like he couldn't at day.  
He loved his brother longer than he could remember. He never minded his brother touching him like brothers probably shouldn't, but it wasn't until year ago, until he was fifteen, that Thor took him to bed. Their relationship was so natural and yet so wrong. Forbidden.  
But when Thor was sliding his hands under his nightshirt it didn't matter. He pulled him closer to his face for hungry kiss. Thor quickly took control and dominated the kiss. Loki loved that this way.  
Thor soon divested him of his short nightshirt, leaving him bare. Thor still has his opened shirt on and breaches. Loki didn't mind, he like the difference, the power it gave Thor and his own vulnerability. It was arousing because he could be vulnerable. Because Thor would never hurt him.  
Thor pressed himself against his smaller body and his hot lips moved to kissing his neck. He clutched the fabric of Thor's shirt and slipped it from his shoulders. Thor knelt and it took him only seconds to get naked. Loki moaned and spread his legs. Thor's body had this effect of him.  
He descended on Loki again, like the great golden beast he was. Glorious, magnificent predator. The most powerful and caring mate anyone could wish for.  
Loki was only laying there, moaning and sighing, as Thor kissed and stroked and groped every available part of his body. He knew that Thor loved being able to take his fill of Loki's body.  
He was hot, he felt throbbing between his legs, his hole sensitive just by anticipation. He wanted Thor inside now.  
He never needed much preparation, but Thor usually enjoyed it anyway. But not today.  
He slicked himself generously with oil Loki kept under his pillow and started to push in, very slowly and uncompromisingly.  
Loki's eyes widened and he moaned. He wanted Thor, he wanted him terribly, he wanted him so much that he was able to relax and let him in. Thor pushed inside to the hilt and buried his face in his neck.  
Loki was so, so full. He felt the potential of pain, it was just hair away, but right now, he was just full. Not even bursting, just filled and stretched to the capacity. He loved it. He was strong enough, firm enough, substantial enough to take that cock. He felt powerful, at the mercy of his mighty brother, but powerful, vulnerable, safe and amazing.  
Thor started to move. Slowly, all the way to just tip remaining, returning to press his hips into Loki's as deep as he could.  
When he was flush with Loki's body he reached impossibly deep inside him and being breached in the depths of his body, that wonderful pressure, conquering of his very core was like the utmost fulfilment. It felt so sacred and utterly right. Thor belonged there, only him, this was how it was supposed to be.  
Thor's movements were becoming faster, more forceful, but still so blissfully deep. His whole body was conquering Loki's and his moans were getting louder, continuing into cries and screams, more and more desperate ones.  
He felt his climax slowly building and approaching. He wanted to come on Thor's cock. Now brutal thrusts were bringing him closer and closer and he wanted to touch himself and et here already, but he didn't want to miss a second of the way.  
Thor was snapping his hips more and more roughly, panting in his ear and softly growling. He felt Loki's orgasm nearing, his back arching of the bed and screaming so rich with meaning. He sent him over the edge with one particularly violent thrust and followed him, pressing him into the mattress with his body afterwards.  
They were clinging to each other during the aftershock, astringing each other.  
When they finally calmed down, Thor moved to pull back, but Loki's legs and arms held on him tightened. He obediently stayed laying on him, breath slowing down.  
Loki let him to slip into sleep and rest in his arms.  
They had time yet before their paths will have to part.  
The morning was far away.


End file.
